A fox in the soul society
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: Fox is dropped in the human world and finds himself finding his true destiny and still doing what he always did, save souls from evil. T for safty and first Bleach and Star Fox crossover ever! not a Toshiro and Fox pairing!
1. Chapter 1

-1_So this idea has been bouncing around my brain for a while, and thanks to my friend Hakem, I have a plot now. In favour, he will be in my story. That means no stealing his character, or any evil to him. Note this will have character death_.

"Well duh," Hakem, "This is a Bleach/Starfox crossover! Of course there's going to be character death!"

"_Hakem, my good friend," _I sit on throne of power. _"You shall have the honour of choosing who and what type of torture to give!"_ He whispers something in my ear. _"Ohhhow, this going so much fun," _An evil grin appears on my face. _"Oh Toshiro?" _

"Who the hell are you two freaks?"

"_Your new lord and master, bitch. The choice is simple, you agree to what I say and you won't end up major pain or else." _

"Ok? He doesn't own anything?" Toshiro said not wanting to deal with me.

_Note, set ten years after beginning of Stone Giant._

On to the story!

What Fox last remembered was falling. He does not remember why or how exactly it happened, but he remember himself falling to the ground but he felt that this ground was different from the ground from his home. What home was something Fox could not think for the live of him, but he knew this was not it. He woke up in a crowed of humans in what seemed to be a park on his ass and tail. How he knew these were called humans again was lost to him. He groaned as he pushed himself up feeling a bit of metal. He looked down and saw that he had a long chain coming out of his shirt and what he guessed, his heart. '_What on Lyth was I smoking?_ _L__yth, what is that?__'_ Fox rubbed his head, massaging his ears. _'__Is that home? Must be. I am a captain of a space ship.__'_ He watched as these humans walked past him, acting if they did not noticed him at all. He went to the nearest one, a boy with brown hair. He tired to talk to the boy when he heard the strangest roar he had ever heard.

"What was that?" He asked the boy, who ignored him. "Well?" He was about to tap his shoulder when he heard the roar again. Then he heard something else. It sounded like… profanities.

"Sweet motherfucking gawd why won't someone help me!" A black man, couldn't be older than Fox was being chased by only what could be described as a black beast. A black beast that had big white mask on in the shape of a evil grin and a huge hole in the middle of it. The black man had a chain on his shirt that reached far past his legs. Fox felt that he must help him.

"Hey fuckface, over here!" Fox shouted reaching for his blaster only to find it was not there. Or what he was going for actually was. The creature roared again and changed course. The black guy saw Fox and thought of him as a safer bet as went towards him. Fox ran after the monster thing-creature with the intention to beat the crap out of it. As it punched for Fox jumped over its arm and gave it a spinning side kick to its face. Or mask. Whatever. The beast-monster cried out in pain. What Fox didn't count for was that the thing gripping his leg and threw into a house. Wood exploding everywhere and him burred in a some short of clothing and wood. The damn thing threw him into a house containing a lady's unmentionables . He groaned as he pushed himself up when he heard a voice.

"You damn soul. Your soul shall taste so sweat." The creature thing glared at him.

"Hey, asshole!" The black man shouted at the monster. "Suck this!" He threw a large stick of debris at its face-mask thingy. It howled in pain and stared at them with a evil grin. It was a bluff.

"Oh fuck," Both Fox and the black guy said. They looked at each other and knew it was the end. "Fox." "Hakem." They shock hands before the thing came charging at them. They were about to be knocked down when something happened. They felt a huge surge of power as a strange man appeared from nowhere. He was dressed in a black dress, holding a blade, it looked like a katana. He quickly cut the black beast down.

"That was a weak a Hol-What the heck are you?!?" The man stared at them, looking at standing fox dressed in some very weird clothing.

"I am Fox McCloud, and um…" His memeries were foggy at best, being unable to remember most from his life. "Well I **am** from Corneria, in the Lythien system." He scratched his left ear.

"Hmm, this very weird. Maybe you guys are really Hollows that are just" The man hand for his sword. Fox and Hakem tensed up.

"Takezoe Kokichiro!" A voice was heard as a man with dirt brown hair with lightly tanned skin with blue eyes. He had a similar outfit on, but what really stood out was the fact was that he had a pair of white wings coming out the back of his nearly identical dress and a white tail. "What do you think you are doing? They are clearly Pluses and not Hollows. And-" He stopped when he saw McCloud. He nearly dropped the huge war hammer in his hand and walked over to Fox.

"You aren't around from here, are you?" He asked looking the other man with a tail.

"No, he said he is from Corneria, something in the Lythien system, Montzese-sama," The man looked at the ground, embarrassed by his actions. "Please do not tell Hitsugaya tachio."

"I won't seventh seat Kokichiro," He looked at the man beside him. "So you say you're from another planet?" He looked hopeful with this question.

"Yah, none of my people ever landed here." It was true as this was unexplored space that his team was looking at. That random memory left him as soon as it came to him.

"Oh," He looked disappointed for some reason. "Look, you two definitely have strong spirit power. I think you two should become shinigamis."

"Shinigamis? What the fuck is that?" Hakem asked, looking at the strange man in front of him, Montzese.

"A shinigami is what we are; souls that help others move on to the soul society and also protect them from creatures like those you just saw using our zanpakutos. They're called Hollows, souls who's Chain of Fate," He gestured to the chains coming out the two men. "Have broken due to being in around too long or haven't passed over to the soul society."

"So how do we become a shinigamy or what ever it's called?" Hakem asked.

"You need to finish the Academy first uh." Monzese looked at Kokichiro, and asked what their names were. The man shrugged at him

"The name is Fox McCloud."

"Hakem Samu."

"Good. Now listen, what I am about to do is something that is kinda of bending the rules, so you will have to back me up here," He shot a look at his companion. "I will be taking you guys to the soul society, give you the soul burial there, and then take you to the captains for their say. We will say that due to the fact having two unusual souls is enough that we cannot afford to search for them in all three hundred and twenty Rukongai districts. Alright?" He waited for the nods of understanding the situation.

"Yes/Hai." Was said from the three men. Montzese then opened up a huge white gate and lead them through it.

_Yikes, working on this for so long! Now it's finally up!! To read more, wait for the next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story!_


	2. Chapter 2

-1

On towards the story

Akuze was right. They were in trouble. Immediately, they were surrounded by second division members. He and his partner had their zanpakutos out were ready to defend themselves against the thirty unseated ninjas but were really out of luck when Yamamoto appeared. Of all the captains to get, it had to be the head captain.

"Montzese-chan, what is the meaning of this?!" He yelled at higher seated man, who still had his zanpakuto out protective manner. His partner was now standing behind him, as well as keeping his weapon low.

"My apologizes Yamamoto-tachio, but due the circumstances, I had no choice but to break the rules!" He apologised quickly. "We had a spirit that is not a human, but one from a different world! I know it was too risky in loosing him when I preformed the soul burial, have him killed by the normal souls, or not believing me when or if I found him after performing the soul burial!" He said this moving away, showing Fox and Hakem to the head captain. His shut eyes widened a bit, but then quickly took control of the situation as he noticed the surprised and angered looks from the second division members.

"What about the other soul? He has nothing special about him. What is your reason for bring him here?!"

This caught the third and seventh seat by surprise. Neither of them thought of him!

"I forced them to bring Hakem with me. I wasn't going to let them take me anywhere if he wasn't tagging along." Fox quickly stated.

"Very well, then Vulpine-chan," Yamamoto said. "Montzese, Takezoe, I"

"My name is not Vulpine, it's Fox McCloud mister Yamymoto." Fox said, butchering the head captain's name.

"My apologize, McCloud-chan and it's Yam-ma-mo-to tachio," He said for Fox. "And you, young man?"

"Hakem Samu, Yamamoto-tachio." Hakem bowed properly, showing this man some respect.

"Very well then," He waved away the second division members. "Come with me now, I will take you to central forty-six in this unusual matter."

Fox and Hakem were given piggy backs to move faster and soon they were brought in front of a slender building with guards giving them a look. Soon they were in front of forty six men and women that made Fox feel like he was a kit in school facing his principal again. Damn, he hated it! Hakem had the same thoughts going through his head.

"Yamamoto what is the meaning of is?!" A man in white yelled at the old man.

"These two members from the tenth division have found a spirit from a different world and I need proper guidance on what to do with him." He gestured to Fox James McCloud.

"What is that thing?" A person shouted, looking at McCloud.

"It's an evil spirit!" A voice shouted from somewhere behind them.

"Look, all I remember is my name, the planet where I came from and a bit of life when I was captain of a mercenary team. That's about it!" He shouted.

"Wait, you are an alien spirit?" One of the men asked them.

"Look here Doggy," A woman this time, offending Fox in as if she had used the N word for Hakem name. "We do n-"

"DOGGY?!? Look here you stuck up bitch! That is something my species really find offensive!" He growled, letting his fangs show. All Lythiens had a bit of feral side, but all Lythiens were almost always in control of it.

"Excuse me you filthy mutt?!? What did you call me?!?" She shouted, reaching for a weapon.

"Stop this at once!" A man yelled. "You, alien! Watch your mouth! We are the judges and leaders of the Seireitei! Another outburst like that again, and you will be killed!" He looked at the woman. "Please, watch what you say as certain words will defiantly offended… What is your name boy?"

"Fox McCloud." There was a snicker from that bitch before.

"Look here McCloud-san, we do not know of your world and therefore, do not know if a soul society exists for your.. race." He struggled for the word, trying to keep from offending the man again.

"If we send you to the Academy to train you to become a shinigami if we try to contact any soul society in your planet?"

"Of course, even if there isn't one," Fox said with his arms crossed. "I might have been a merc, but I was a good person. I do remember being a hero of some sorts. It's getting kind of hazy." He felt a pain in his chest. He noticed that the chain was smaller now and was eating itself?!? Hakem was already on the ground, his chain shorter now, but still longer than Fox. Fox was trashing, the pain unbearable.

"Montzese, Takezoe, quickly! Before they becoming Hollows!" Someone yelled. Fox didn't care. His life was flashing past his eyes and as it went, he forgot more and more. He saw Takezoe coming with the hilt his zanpakuto and it was glowing. All of a sudden a blue vulpine appeared, giving him the hardest pain in his chest no his heart!

"Krystal." He whispered out before the hilt hit him. After it, all his memories were gone. He stood woozy, but not as bad as Hakem who puked right on the floor.

"Are two you done?" Montzese asked, helping up Hakem.

"Ya, I'm good." Hakem nodded, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Same here." Fox nodded, shaking off Takezoe.

"Good," Montzese said. "Takezoe, go file your report and inform the captain of our late return. I'll take them to the Academy if that's alright you, head captain and members of central Forty Six." He asked, not really waiting for answer.

"Hai, and Takezoe-chan, you are to inform Hitsugaya tachio that it was an unusual soul, nothing else." A member of the council said needlessly as Fox appearance would cause even the dimmest eleventh division member to put two and two together. He lead them outside, and quickly directed them somewhere.

"You know, Samu-chan," Montzese said with a grin after a while. "I never seen a person puke after having the soul burial."

"Call me Hakem, and it wasn't the soul burial." He grinned, causing the three men to laugh.

"You know, I wish I thought of that." Fox said with a grin.

"Well, don't ever try something like that again," Montzese grinned. "You might not get away with it!"

"Hai!"

They laughed as the winged shinigami took them to the doors of the Academy.

_So this how Fox and Hakem start their journey to become shinigamis and lead to the future Winter War to the King's doorstep. To reach it, you will have to read more next time same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


End file.
